The New Marauders
by 412
Summary: Harry Potter, rescued by his godfather, Sirius, and Uncle Moony, at the age of five from the Dursleys', arrives at Hogwarts a mystery to everyone, even Dumbledore. Join him and his rag-tag group of new Marauders, as they mark a new age at Hogwarts. Ron/Molly bashing. Manipulative Dumbledore. HP/HG Soulbond. Smut in later chapters, maybe. Please read & review. RATED T FOR NOW.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"BOY!" Get here in this instant!"

A familiar yet despised voice awoke a five year old kid, early in the morning; however he wasn't aware of the time, but from the shouting, he thought it was around six in the morning since he had to feed his Uncle before he went to work. The boy winced and stood up slowly, trying to ignore the pain from his arm. Hurrying as to avoid being punished, he stepped out of the cupboard that he used as a 'bedroom' and headed towards the voice, finding his Uncle Vernon sitting comfortably at the head of the wooden kitchen table, reading the day's paper.

"Tell me, boy… WHY, IN THE BLOODY HELL, HAVEN'T YOU PREPARED MY BREAKFAST!?" He shouted at the boy, glaring daggers with his small, beady eyes.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon" the boy apologized, trying desperately to start his day with just a little bit of shouting for not making breakfast for his whale of an uncle.

"Apologies aren't enough. Today you won't be allowed to eat a single thing, and as punishment, you'll have to sit here with me and watch me eat breakfast," Uncle Vernon told the scrawny boy, a glint of satisfaction in his eyes.

The boy finished making breakfast with great difficulty, given he had a broken arm as well as his small stature in comparison to that of the oven, and served it to his Uncle sitting in the dining room and took a seat, being forced to watch his whale-sized Uncle eat his breakfast with rabid viciousness, not even sparing a look at his nephew.

Sometimes life isn't fair, being abandoned in his relative's doorstep when he was one year old was the best example of it, submitted to abuse, slavery, starvation, and neglect had caused scars both on his body and in his mind, scars that were not likely to heal in his opinion, for his life had been a punishment for a crime he did not commit.

He was trying to think of other things to ignore the hunger and the pain in his arm but it was all for nothing, no matter how many times he tried, he couldn't avoid the same questions that had plagued him his entire life.

'Why does my uncle hates me? I'm not asking him to give me gifts, I just want him not to hit me…' he asked himself, finding the only answer was the one he was given by his so-called family over and over.

"Freak-child of drunk good-for-nothing bastards like you deserve to die like the scum you are, the only reason you are alive is that we could get in trouble with the authorities if we disposed of you"

The thought of it hurt even more than his grumbling stomach or his broken arm, hell, it hurt more than the timed he was whipped by his uncle on his fifth birthday couple of months ago, that wasn't a good day.

He didn't even know that he had a birthday, since it was never celebrated before so he wasn't aware of it. That morning his uncle woke him up, pulled him from the hair out of the cupboard where he slept, tied him to the banister and tore his shirt. He explained that since that day was his fifth birthday, he was just a few weeks away from starting kindergarten, so he wanted to make clear what would happen if any of his teachers were to find out how was his home life was like. He proceeded to whip his back with his belt, over and over until he got tired.

With a bloody back he was left to mourn in his cupboard because his 'family' didn't liked to hear him cry, not that he did that anymore. From early in his life, he decided that his relatives would never see him cry, no matter how bad the pain was.

In the end he was left alone in the darkness of his 'room'. Hours later, when his relatives weren't around he cleaned his wounds with bleach. Deprived of any care or attention, he made himself adept to tend wounds by any means available. This lack of love and the constant abuse made him a person with a high tolerance for physical pain.

He was reliving his bad experiences when suddenly a loud sound alerted him of a big black dog and a brown wolf entering through the window, sending glass all over the place frightening both him and his Uncle.

Uncle Vernon stood up incredibly fast for someone his size and age to look for a knife in the kitchen drawer, so as to get rid of both animals; however, the dog charged against him sending him to the floor with a big 'thud'. Both animals stepped away from the blob of a man.

Both the black dog and the brown wolf suddenly started to change their shape. The black dog into a thin man with messy, long, black hair and gray, hollow eyes holding a stick in his hand and the brown wolf into a man with sandy hair, shorter than the black haired man and looked very tired, his eyes a beautiful amber color.

"Hello there, Dursley. I can't say I'm glad to meet you, so I'll just ask you to stay where you are and there will be no harm done to you, or your family," the dark haired man said angrily to Uncle Vernon, who was lying on the floor trembling in fear of what he just witnessed. The black-haired man then directed his gaze towards the boy, got closer to him, and rested on his knees, eye level with the boy.

"Harry, it's certainly has been a while since the last time we saw you, you probably don't remember us, but we're here to rescue you…" the man stayed silent as he saw that the boy was still in a state of shock, wondering who the man in front of him was as well as who Harry was.

"Remus, he's in shock" the gray eyed man told the former wolf.

"Harry!" said Remus in a louder voice, snapping Harry out of his state of shock.

"Y-Yes…?" asked the terrified boy. Remus, realizing that he was scared, started looking for something inside his jacket. He found what he was looking for.

"Harry, I'm sorry that we scared you, but you need to believe us, we came here for you, here, look at this," the former wolf said, while handing Harry a battered picture.

The photograph was of four young men and a young woman, two of the men were standing in a living room, only younger and, curiously, one of the other men looked a lot like him, while the woman had eyes exactly like his.

"W-Who are you? And who are they?" the boy asked while pointing the picture, a little bit calmer now.

The sandy haired man, named Remus, responded, (the other guy had his stick pointed at Uncle Vernon), "My name is Remus Lupin, your uncle, and this guy" he pointed to the other man with his thumb, "Is your godfather, Sirius Black. The other people in the picture are your mum, Lily Potter, your dad, James Potter, and another friend of ours" Remus said gently.

Harry felt a knot form in his throat. He had never seen a picture of his parents, and as a result, he started crying heavily, as he just reminded of the fact that his parents would never return to him.

"Harry…" Remus said quietly, "Do you want to leave this place? Forever," he asked the sobbing boy.

"Y-Yes…" the boy said, after a few seconds of silence.

Harry's biggest dream was his parents taking him away from the people he lived with. While the two people in front of him weren't his parents, they wanted to take him with them. He didn't know why, but deep in his heart, he wanted to believe them, to trust them. One thing that helped him say yes was their eyes. While Sirius's eyes were in some way sad, whenever he turned to see Harry, they were filled with warmth and care, something completely different to what his Aunt and Uncle's eyes reflected when they saw him, anger and disgust. Remus's eyes seemed to reflect the same things as Sirius's.

Remus smiled at Harry, "Harry, can you go and grab anything you hold dear and come back quickly, we're leaving this place, for good," the sandy haired man told Harry in a gentle tone that carried the sound of caring.

Harry headed towards the cupboard, grabbed just the few clothes he had and, as well as the blanket he had from when he was left outside his Uncle's house, and put them in the sheet he slept in. He returned to the dining room, which looked the same despite the drastic change in ambiance and mood.

"This is everything I have," said the boy, with a weird sense of happiness, as he was finally going to leave the forsaken place of Number 4 Privet Drive.

The black haired man glared at Vernon Dursley, venom pouring from his voice, "What is the meaning of this Dursley?" he said Vernon's name with disgust and rage.

The big man was paralyzed with fear of the man with the stick; Harry couldn't understand his Uncle Vernon's irrational fear to a stick.

The long haired man approached Uncle Vernon, "I asked… What is the meaning of this Vernon? Why is my godson retrieving his things from a cupboard?"

"T-this is all I-I have, and t-that is where I live, sir" The boy answered, stuttering in behalf of his Uncle, who seemed to be unable to articulate a single coherent word.

Sirius's eyes started to flash with anger, and he started to growl. Remus sensed that this wouldn't help them at all, so he put himself between Sirius and Vernon, "Padfoot, you can't do this, I know how you feel, trust me, I feel the same way, but you can't do anything, if you do, you'll get into more trouble than what we are already in, and you will scare Harry if you do something to his Uncle" Remus said, while trying to restrain Sirius who had a deadly glare fixed on Vernon Dursley, who was already crapping his pants in fear.

Sirius somehow calmed down and turned to see Harry, "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't want to scare you" he apologized to the kid.

"Why were you mad?" Harry asked the man. He knew he was mad at Uncle Vernon, not at him, but that didn't make any sense to him, and he wanted to know why.

Sirius was taken by surprise at his godson's question and took a deep breath, "I'm mad because he shouldn't have placed you in a cupboard, is not right, you don't deserve that, you deserve better" the raven haired man said with care.

Harry's eyes were bright from unshed tears of happiness.

Sensing that it was time to leave, Harry's godfather spoke "Harry, you're coming with us, you'll never be mistreated by these animals ever again and you'll have the opportunity to start a new life, are you okay with that?" love and care could be heard in his voice, as well as hope.

Harry just nodded, finding himself unable to say a word due to the emotion of being free from his longtime prison. Something in both men made him feel loved and cared for, or at least what he supposed it felt like to be loved and cared for.

The brown haired man turned into a wolf again and grabbed Harry's things with his fangs. "Harry, I want you to hop on my back and hold on as hard as you can, we need to get out of here quickly, before anyone realizes what is happening here" said his godfather, "Any parting words Harry?" he asked the boy.

Harry turned to see his cupboard one last time, feeling a grip on his heart for leaving the place that was both his cell, and his refuge, only to find his shocked aunt and cousin on the stairs. The look on their faces told him that they saw what had happened throughout the last 15 minutes.

He nodded and told the Dursley's "I just want to say good-bye, and I hope you're well".

Hearing these words as his cue, his godfather shifted into the black dog one last time and held still as his godson mounted onto his back. And with one final glance, the small group left the god forsaken place that was Privet Drive.

After having ran a couple of blocks, both the animals and the boy disappeared from the neighborhood with a small crack.

.oOo.

Harry Potter was sitting at a small table inside a room. The room rather large, its walls painted white and a tiled floor. Unknown to Harry, he was inside the Medical Room of the home of Andromeda and Ted Tonks, family of his godfather and rescuer Sirius Black. After disappearing from Privet Drive, the group of wizards headed for the home of the Tonks', much to the surprise of Sirius's cousin, Andromeda.

" _Hey Ted, come here for a bit, tell me what you see," said a frantic Andromeda, looking outside her sitting room window. In the front of her house, Andromeda could see a brown wolf, carrying a sack between his fangs, and a large black dog with a small boy on his back._

" _What is it Andy," asked Ted. Andy was only able to point at the window in response. Ted looked at to where his wife was pointing and gasped. In front of him, he too could see the wolf and the dog, as well as the little boy. "What in the world can this possibly mean?" asked Ted._

 _Across from them, the party of three started walking towards the door of the couple's home. Once out of sight, the couple headed towards their door, only to hear a loud knocking, which awoke their daughter Nymphadora._

" _Mum, what's going on," she asked, rubbing her eyes and changing her color to a bright pink. She walked over to them and heard the knocking again, so she made to open the door._

" _Nymphadora Tonks! You stay away from that door," said her mother, swatting her daughter's hand away. She moved to block the door when more knocking ensued._

" _Don't call me Nymphadora!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms across her chest and making her hair turn a fiery red._

" _Andy, Ted, please open up, we're freezing our feet out here," said a voice from behind the door._

" _Was that-"_

" _Remus…" finished Ted, opening the door to allow their old friend in. "Remus! How are you old friend, what have you been up to?" asked Ted, closing the door after the dog and little boy entered the room._

" _Oh you know," replied the werewolf, "Here and there, spent most of the time in the States until I had to come back to help out my nephew."_

" _Nephew?" asked an astonished Andromeda, looking at Harry, "You mean that's Harry? Lily and James son. We thought he disappeared that night too. How did you find him."_

" _With help from me of course, how else would've Moony found him," replied a smiling Sirius, who was looking at his cousin._

" _Sirius! How did you get out? Are they after you? Have they followed you?" asked a distressed Andromeda, who was hugging her cousin._

" _I'm ok cousin, I'll tell you more another time," said Sirius, hugging his cousin._

"Alright, well, the Diagnosis Charm is showing that Harry is underfed and malnourished. I'll give him the potions he needs to regain his health later after he's ate something. Also, he has his left arm broken, so I'll just add Skele-Grow to the mix. I also believe that he has some injuries on his back but he won't remove his shirt," Andromeda said to a grave looking Sirius.

Sirius nodded and walked over to his godson and asked, "Hey pup, do you mind taking your shirt of for your Aunt Andy. She is going to look at it and perform a spell to heal," he said in a soft tone.

"Aunt?" asked Harry, looking over at Andromeda, who nodded at the little boy. "Ok, I'll do it," he said, getting of the table. He took of his shirt and turned around.

Everyone in the room gasped, for they have never seen a boy so scarred in their life. "Oh my boy, what did those monsters do to you?" asked Andromeda, waving her wand in circular motions across the boy's back, healing his scars and getting a sigh of content from the boy.

"Oh well, the belt marks were my fifth birthday present and the rest was for when I failed to make breakfast or lunch correctly or on time," Harry replied, as if it was just the morning news.

"Your birthday present? What do you mean?" Asked Remus, walking back and forth across the room.

"Well you see, this year I started school. So on my birthday, which I didn't know I had until then, my Uncle Vernon put me in the middle of the sitting room and starting to whip me, telling me it would be much worse if I told any of my teachers how I was treated," he finished, putting his shirt back on and sitting on the table.

"So quick question," said Nymphadora, "Is he like my baby cousin or what?"

"I am _not_ a baby Nymphadora!" Yelled Harry, causing the adults to smile and chuckle.

" _Don't call me Nymphadora!"_ She yelled walking towards Harry.

Seeing that, Harry jumped from his table and started running around laughing. Nymphadora pursued him, screaming with rage at her failed attempts to catch the little boy. Once Harry was on one side, and Nymphadora at the other, Sirius put up a shield, preventing them from going near each other. From his side, Harry kept blowing raspberry's at Nymphadora, who in turn started chucking things at Harry.

"Hey, how about this," said Sirius, "Dora, Harry is your little cousin, and Harry, you'll call Nymphadora, Dora," he finished, looking expectantly at the two children.

"Ok," they both answered in unison.

Sirius destroyed the shield between the two children and turned to talk his cousin.

"So, you're my cousin?" asked Harry, looking at Dora carefully.

"Yeah, so you're mine too, huh?" asked Dora, "You're my family now, kiddo, I protect my family," she finished, spreading her arms out.

Harry hesitated for a second, then suddenly rushed into Dora's arms, breaking down in silent sobs.

Chapter Two


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It had been two days since Harry had been rescued from Durzkaban, and life was good. He was currently sitting at the dinnertime for breakfast, which consisted of three eggs, four sausages, two pieces of toast, and a glass of orange juice, _all for him_. Well, there was also the nutrient potion, which he had to take after every meal, but that didn't really matter, because he was nowhere near the Dursleys, and as long as everything stayed like that, he would be okay. Harry was thinking of how it was that Padfoot and Moony were able to turn into animals, and why they kept on pointing sticks at Uncle Vernon to threaten him, almost as if they were wands, but that's impossible right? Magic couldn't be real, could it?

"Uh…um…Padfoot? Can I ask you a question?" Harry asked, putting down his toast and turning his head towards his godfather.

Turning towards his godson, he replied, "Of course you can pup, ask away, no question is ever a stupid question, always remember that. So what do you want to know?"

"Well, I just wanted to know how you and Uncle Moony could turn into animals?" Harry asked looking back and forth between Sirius and Remus.

"Bollocks, I knew I forgot something. Well Harry," Sirius answered, "You, Remus, Andy, Ted, Dora, and myself are wizards. Your parents were also wizards, and they were two of the best. You see Harry, we wizards have our own secret society within that of the Muggles, non-wizard people," He clarified, seeing Harry's look of confusion, "Anyways, our government building is located somewhere underneath London, and our main shopping center is somewhere in central London. Once a witch or wizard turns eleven, they get enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, located in the Scotland Highlands. As to how I can turn into a dog, I'm an Animagus, someone who can turn into an animal at will, and Moony here is a werewolf, but thanks to a Native American tribe he ran across in the Americas, they showed how to control his inner-wolf, making him a lot safer during the full-moon than the Wolfsbane Potion he used to use," finished Padfoot, right before downing his glass of juice and getting.

"Wow, that's so cool," responded Harry, "Do you think I could become an Animagus like you guys? It would be awesome to be able to turn into an animal. What animal do you think I'd turn into?"

And Harry continued asking questions about the wizarding world, slowly but surely coming out of the shell he had put himself in while living with the Dursleys. He asked about jobs, government, law enforcement, stores, money, history, sports, activities, and other random things. By the end of the day, Harry knew as much information on the wizarding as any pureblood, except maybe in politics, something that all the adults refused to tell him about, seeing as it was all corrupt.

.oOo.

The following week, Remus decided to take Harry into Diagon Alley, to show him around. Harry wanted to buy books on all types of magic, and learn everything he could, something he wasn't allowed to do while at the Dursleys. Remus said that it was okay but they had to stop at Gringotts Wizarding Bank to get Harry some money to spend.

Once in London, Remus and Harry headed towards the Leaky Cauldron, which housed the entrance into Diagon Alley. Inside, Remus told Harry that after their little excursion, they were to get something to eat at the Leaky, right before heading home.

"Hey Moony, what is that," asked Harry, pointing to a crowd gathering around Quality Quidditch Supplies. In front of the whole crowd, there was a wizard showcasing a broom.

"Gather around, gather around. My name is Philius Thorne, spokesperson for the Nimbus Broom Company, here to show you all our latest model, the Nimbus 1400, the newest top of the line racing broom." The man went on, talking about the finer points of bristle placement, and the strength of the new polish they formulated, specifically for racing brooms.

"That must be the new Nimbus Harry, they release one every year. The company is considered to be the best manufacturers of racing brooms. Now come on, let's go up to the bank, and then we could go to the trunk store to buy you a library trunk, so you could start your own little collection. Okay?" Remus asked.

"That sounds great Remus," answered Harry, climbing the steps to the wizarding bank. Once inside, Remus took Harry towards a goblin to ask for help withdrawing money. "Certainly sirs, let me find you a goblin who'll take you down to your vault so you'll be on your way." _(A/N: I imagine that goblins would be friendlier towards werewolves because both goblins and werewolves are abused by the prejudiced views of the Ministry. Also, they'd be more pleasant towards children because well, they're children.)_

Once a goblin named Griphook took Remus to his vault, they boarded the cart and headed towards Harry's vault, number 687. "Your vault Mr. Potter," stated Griphook, opening the door with Harry's key, then handing it to Remus.

"Thank you Griphook," responded Harry. Once inside, Harry looked on in astonishment at the amount of gold inside his vault. "How much gold do you think I should take Moony?" he asked, beginning to throw handfuls of galleons, sickles, and knuts into the bottom and weight-less bag that the bank provided for him.

"I think that's enough Harry," Remus said.

.oOo.

After leaving Gringotts, the two headed down Diagon Alley, stopping at a trunk shop fist. Remus had convinced Harry that it would be better to buy a trunk, most likely a library trunk, first, so that they wouldn't have to carry all the books through out Diagon Alley.

Entering the store, Harry began to look around, seeing all the different type of trunks available. There were some that were made of iron, and others of wood. Some had protections like locks that need blood and other a voice-activated password. Some had one compartment; others had seven or even twelve. There was one that had an apartment inside with four bedrooms, a bathroom, and a kitchenette.

"Hello sirs, would you like any help," ask a thin man from behind a counter, "We have a special on multi-compartment trunks today."

"I think we'll take a four compartment trunk, one compartment being the basic school trunk compartment, another being a wardrobe compartment, the third being a, uh, large library with a work center, and the final being a three-bedroom, one full bathroom, and a kitchenette. As for the protections, we'll take the voice-activated password, and a proximity alert ward to know when it's safe to exit the trunk."

"I'll see to that sir, just a minute," the man left to the back of the store and came back five-minutes later with what looked like a matchbox. "Okay, here's your trunk. To expand, just say 'Expand', and to shrink it, just say 'Shrink'. If you tap it three times, it will become weight-less. So with the discount, it will come to 313 galleons, 3 sickles, and a knut. "

"Thank you sir, c'mon Harry," Remus said, as he paid and left with Harry, heading towards Flourish and Blotts, where harry decided to purchase one copy of every book so as to start on his library, much to Remus's amusement.

.oOo.

Arriving back at the Tonks home, Harry was told that thanks to the help of the Tonks, Sirius was able to acquire a tent with two bathrooms, three bedrooms, a kitchen and living room, as well as a training room. Also, thanks to a glamour from Andromeda, Sirius was able to go into Ollivanders and get a new wand.

"Now pup, say thank you and goodbye to your Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted, were off to a secret place where we won't be found unless we want to be."

"Thank you Aunt Andy, thanks Uncle Ted, bye Dora," Harry said, waving his hand.

"Goodbye Harry," the three Tonks said.

"I've given Remus enough of those nutrient potions to last you a month, after that you'll be all good and healthy, okay. Just remember drink—"

"One after every meal, I know Aunt Andy," harry interrupted, laughing a bit.

.oOo.

The three left, and apparated away once they turned the corner, only to reappear in a forest, that by the looks of it had yet to be explored by any humans.

"Where exactly are we," asked Harry. Looking around, he saw all sorts of things, horses with wings, what appeared to be tree people, and even some mermaids in the nearby lake.

"We are in the Krylek Forest, one of three purely magical forest in the world, and the only one without any terribly dangerous creatures. Officially, its only a myth, but your ancestors, Harry, discovered it and made it unplottable, unless you were with a Potter, you would not be able to come here."

After finding a nice spot near the lake, Sirius and Remus set up the tent and invited Harry inside. After a full tour of their new home, Harry, Remus, and Sirius went to sleep, happily knowing that their little family was safe for now.

 _(A/N: Next chapter is either wen he's eight, and rums into Hermione while going shopping, and they spend the day together, or when he starts Hogwarts, I really don't know yet.)_


End file.
